Siempre tuya
by FiraLili
Summary: “Entre el amor y el deber, entre el corazón y la razón ¿A quién seguir? ¿A quién escuchar?” -Te amo- susurro antes de volver a juntar sus labios. -“Adiós y hasta siempre mi amado Inuyasha".
1. Siempre tuya

**Hola he vuelto con un InuKag!!! Dedicado a Brenda y a una nueva amiga que le encanta esta pareja Tania56 espero te guste!!! Este fic solo tendrá 3 capitulos espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces… por desgracia xD.

_**Siempre tuya.**_

"_Entre el amor y el deber, entre el corazón y la razón ¿A quién seguir? ¿A quién escuchar?"_

Sus pasos se perdían en la densa hierba, con sus mangas limpio los rastros de lágrimas, su decisión había sido tomada… ya no habría otra oportunidad.

Al atravesar el umbral de la cabaña noto a sus compañeros, todos dormidos, una sonrisa se le escapo al ver las manos de Sango y Miroku entrelazados, se acerco al tierno niño de cabellos anaranjados que acurrucado entre la paja dormía tranquilamente, su mano acaricio su infantil rostro, memorizándolo.

-¿Kagome?- su voz ronca y adormilada le hicieron darse vuelta, encontrándose con unos ojos dorados que le miraban con confusión.

-Hola Inuyasha- saludo como si hace tiempo no le hubiera visto.

-¿Qué haces despierta?- pregunto.

-No podía dormir e iba a dar un paseo ¿me acompañas?- la dulce voz de ella aturdió un momento a Inuyasha que asistió.

La luz de la Luna iluminaba dos siluetas que caminaban lentamente, sin prisa disfrutando la suave brisa.

-Por fin podemos pasear sin temor a ser atacados- se voz era calmada y aliviada.

-Feh sin Naraku la vida será aburrida- su voz detonaba aburrimiento, Kagome sonrió.

Ella se sentó siendo imitada por Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado.

-¿A qué viene eso?- pregunto clavando sus ojos sobre su figura.

Kagome sonrió con calidez.

-A nada solo quería recordártelo- respondió.

-Eres extraña…

La oración jamás se pudo completar ya que los labios de Kagome sellaron los de él en un beso suave y dulce, uno que teme haber cometido un atrevimiento, Inuyasha cerró los ojos correspondiendo ese ansiado beso, tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos haciendo más profundo aquel inocente rose.

Inuyasha sentía una extraña calidez en su pecho, cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron. Él la miraba fijamente, ahora lo sabia la amaba cual tonto fue la no verlo, sus manos que aun se encontraban en el rostro de Kagome fueron acariciando su piel tersa ocasionando un suave rubor en ella, él sonrió; cual ciego había estado… claro que amaba a Kikio per eso fue en el pasado, su presente estaba enfrente de él con esos ojos chocolates brillantes, con sus mejilla arreboladas y esos labios rojos e hinchados por el beso… la amaba.

-Te amo- susurro antes de volver a juntar sus labios en otro beso sin prisas disfrutando… después de todo tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

"Te amo"

Cuanto había esperado oír esas palabras pero ya era tarde… demasiado tarde. Kagome abrazo a Inuyasha sin romper el beso, tanto tiempo esperando y ahora no había más; se separaron.

-Te amo- repitió.

Kagome escondió su rostro en el pecho de é, sintió como era rodeado por dos fuertes brazos.

-Yo igual Inuyasha, yo igual- respondió- yo seré siempre tuya.

ÉL sonrió.

Ella dejo escapar una suave lágrima.

……………………

El amanecer capto a una joven que se interno en el bosque derramando lágrimas de vida.

-"Adiós y hasta siempre mi amado Inuyasha"- al llegar junto al pozo tomo la esfera de los cuatro espíritus y deseo- "desaparece y desconecta los tiempos".

-¿Kagome?- los ojos de ella se posaron en la figura que se hallaban a unos metros.

-Inuyasha yo…- la perla brillo cegando a ambos- ahhh…

La onda expansiva lanzo la frágil figura de Kagome al fondo del pozo.

-¡Kagome!

"_Entre el amor y el deber, entre el corazón y la razón…_

Los ojos chocolates se abrieron bruscamente.

-¡Inuyasha!

Pero en lugar de ver un cielo azul celeste solo vio el techo del aquel frio templo.

-He vuelto- susurro al estar fuera del templo, sus cabellos bailaron al son de la brisa.

Sus piernas fallaron, se desplomo sin oponer resistencia, sus cabellos cubrieron su rostro… el piso se humedeció por las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-He vuelto…

… _casi siempre gana la razón destrozando el corazón". _

**Espero les haya gustado… si triste, pero solo esperen los siguientes, sabes que esto era un one-shot pero Brenda me obligo a continuarlo porque no le gusto como quedo ¿Quién saber cómo termina? Pues manden muchos review, mientras mas, mas rápido subiera la continuación. **

**Los quiere…**

**FiraLili**


	2. Olvidando

**Bien aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, antes que nada no acepto amenazas de muerte hasta que termine por completo este fic xD.**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen… para mi desgracias xD

_**Olvidando.**_

"_La pluma es más fuerte que la espada, así como el amor lo es hacia en olvido…_

-Kagome ve a ayudar al abuelo- la voz autoritaria pero amable llego a los oídos de una joven que dormía plácidamente.

-Voy- respondió adormilada.

Levanto sus brazos estirándose, que agradable, se reincorporo totalmente dejando a la vista un hermoso vestido veraniego de color verde aguamarina que le llegaba hasta los muslos, su cabello azabache caía como cascada sobre su espalda descubierta. Llevo sus manos a esa negra cascada, levantándola la amarro a una cola alta, se miro al espejo el cual le regreso una hermosa sonrisa.

……………………

Kagome llevaba varias cajas, mientras suspiraba cansada, bajo las cajas para descansar al reincorporarse pudo ver el templo donde se guardaba un pozo, sus ojos cambiaron volviéndose melancólicos. Sin ser consciente, sus pies la llevaron hacia él.

El olor a humedad le lleno sus fosas nasales, los pasos resonaron en esa pequeño recinto, sus manos acariciaron la vieja madera, su mente divago 4 años al pasado.

Flash Back.

-He vuelto- susurro al estar fuera del templo, sus cabellos bailaron al son de la brisa.

Sus piernas fallaron, se desplomo sin oponer resistencia, sus cabellos cubrieron su rostro… el piso se humedeció por las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-He vuelto…

-¿Hija?

Sus ojos se alzaron, ojos sin brillo.

-Mamá- se levanto y se abalanzo sobre ella.

Mikoto recibió a su niña, el llanto de ella era desgarrador, su corazón se contrajo solo alcanzo a acunarle en su pecho y acariciarle sus sedosos cabellos azabaches.

-¿Kagome que paso?- sus voz era de profunda preocupación y dolor.

-Lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre- se lamentaba.

Sus lagrimas pronto se confundirían con la lluvia… pero ni eso le importaría; ella lo había perdido.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Después de eso tarde dos años para salir ¿Sabes?- la voz de ella era dirigido al pozo- jamás te borraras de mi corazón te lo prometo… espero que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tu vida…

-¿Kagome donde estas?

-Voy abuelo- su voz hizo eco, antes de salir miro por última vez aquel pozo que alguna vez la lleno de felicidad- Te amo.

"Te amo"

Esas palabras resonaron aun cuando la puerta fue cerrada. Cuanto amor y devoción había en esas palabras para que se repitieran una y otra vez.

……………………

Kagome acomodaba las cajas en el puesto que su abuelo había abierto hace 3 años, en el puesto se vendían amuletos y medicinas naturales gracias a que ella aprendió a hacerlo durante su estancia en la época feudal.

-Kagome te necesito- le grito su abuelo, ella suspiro jamás pensó en que tendría tanto éxito.

Al salir encontró a una señora hermosa de unos 35 años pero estaba pálida y ojerosa.

-¿Me llamaste?- pregunto Kagome después de saludar con un cabeceo a la señora.

-Sí, Kagome esta señora necesita tus servicios- le dijo seriamente.

Kagome se sorprendió sin embargo asistió.

-Sígame- le ordeno, la señora lo hizo pero sus pasos eran lentos y débiles.

Kagome la guio hasta el árbol sagrado, la cara de la Señora cambio a una más relajada y en paz.

-Que tranquilidad- susurro, la azabache sonrió y tomándole la mano la sentó en una banca que quedaba a un lado del árbol, la Señora acato dócilmente.

-¿Señora dígame su nombre?- susurro Kagome con voz melodiosa.

-Mi nombre a lo largo de los años ha cambiado mucho, me han llamado amor, caos, destino y muchos más- las manos de Kagome quedaron apresados por las de ella-… pero para ti seria solo Midoriko.

El corazón de Kagome palpito, Midoriko le sonrió con dulzura entonces Kagome la observo su cabello negro cual noche sin luna ni estrellas, sus ojos cálidos y hermosos que tenían una sombra oscura por todo los años que había visto la muerte y sentido el dolor, su frágil y fuerte cuerpo se alzo impotente pero algo salió mal.

-Midoriko- sama…

Kagome la recibió en sus brazos. Midoriko se había desplomado.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto Kagome preocupada.

-He muerto y renacido innumerable de veces pero ahora mi alma sufre porque tu sufres- Kagome no entendió- mi niña tu que fuiste portadora de la Shikon, de mi corazón debiste saber que la perla desapareció pero no del todo, un fragmento quedo en tu corazón… ese fragmento que me impide irme- la voz detonaba cansancio y sufrimiento.

-¿Por qué este fragmento se quedo dentro de mí?- tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Porque ese fragmento son tus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha…

Kagome soltó a Midoriko la cual cayó de rodillas, la azabache retrocedió asustada, eso significaba…

-Si quieres irte necesitas el fragmento- razono.

-Lo siento…

-¿Entonces le olvidare?- sus ojos vertían lagrimas de dolor.

-Sí.

Kagome se tapo la boca, consiente del precio que debía pagar… el cual no quería aceptar.

-Kagome lo necesito, es lo único que me ata a este mundo.

-Pero le olvidare… yo no quiero.

-Lo siento pero es necesario.

Midoriko coloco su mano derecha en sus ojos cubriéndolos.

-Por favor, esto es lo único que me queda de él… solo esto… hice una promesa, por favor- suplico.

-Espero algún día me perdones… Shikon ven a mí…

El corazón de Kagome se paro, sus ojos y sentidos se cegaron, un dolor punzante se apodera de su cuerpo… en su mente miles de escenas pasaron todas relacionadas con un joven de vestimenta roja, cabellos plateados y sus ojos dorados… recordó su risa, sus peleas, quejidos, su protección pero el recuerdo que le inundo con fuerza fue su último noche, su primer y último beso… te amo… su voz… su sonrisa.

Todo se oscureció.

-¡Inuyasha!- ella grito su nombre, su última esperanza.

Kagome cayó en los brazos dulces de una Señora hermosa que ahora lloraba.

-Así ya no sufrirás, ya no mas- escondió su rostro en el hueco de su hombro y lloro, lloro como hace años no lo hacía.

……………………

Una joven de ojos chocolates estaba levantándose de una banca.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- pregunto con voz confusa.

Se levanto, mirando con ojos nuevos el cielo estrellado que se alzaba lejos de ella. Avanzo, la brisa le trajo un hilo blanco que cayo sobre su mano, ella lo examino.

-Siento que estoy olvidando algo…

Sus ojos volvieron su vista al cielo que lucía triste y solitario.

…_pero a veces puede fallar"._

**Lo siento, lo siento, sé que me quieren matar, asesinar y todo lo que esté pasando por su cabeza pero por lo menos dejen que termine el fic… próximo capítulo es el final. No hay prologo. **

**FiraLili**


	3. Para la eternidad

**Aquí está el ultimo chap, este es s regalo de Navidad atrasado jejeje… lo tenía pensado poner ayer pero ocurrieron varias cosas y no pude… pero aquí lo tienen espero les guste. **

_**Para la eternidad.**_

"_Un demonio vive milenios, un hanyo igual… un humano jamás". _

-¿Kagome lista?

-Si abuelo, ya voy.

Kagome bajo corriendo las escaleras su vestido azul celeste se movía con ritmo y elegancia.

-Que linda te ves pero hay que trabajar- le recordó, con una sonrisa cansada.

-Sí, si- agito su mano restándole importancia.

Su abuelo bajo la vista apenado, un nieta era feliz pero a costa de perder sus sentimientos… había hecho lo correcto al haber permitido a Midoriko hacerlo, un suspiro agobiante escapo de sus resecos y viejos labios, jamás lo sabría.

……………………

Kagome vivía su vida plena y feliz mientras barría la entrada del templo sus labios entonaban una canción que le nacía del pecho hasta hacerlo brotar en letras formando palabras… una canción sin tono.

Un día tú llegaste 

Enamorándome 

Sin palabras

Solo con acciones.

Cuanto tiempo he esperado

Bailando sin música

Cantando sin letra

Tocando sin instrumento.

Tan solo esperándote

Una aventura contigo

Amigos sin miedo

Un enemigo de temer.

Más solo palabras

Tan solo letras.

Esperando por dos palabras

Que llegaron

Tarde pero llegaron

Cinco letras.

Cuanto tiempo he esperado

Bailando sin música

Cantando sin letra

Tocando sin instrumento.

Escape de ti

Avergonzada llore

Sin vuelta atrás

Mi dolor entone.

Adiós amor mío

Y olvídame

Como yo lo hice

Amor mío. 

Su voz era angelical pero triste, con el dorso de su mano seco las lagrimas que se le habían escapado, esa canción salía de su corazón sin razón aparente pero cual nostálgico era.

-Que dramática me he vuelto- plasmada una sonrisa eterna guardando una tristeza infinita sin razón.

El viento soplo con fuerza, cerró los ojos por inercia al abrirlos se percato que al pie de la escalera un hombre de elegante vestidura, extraño cabello platino que se veía claramente debajo de ese sombrero negro y adorables ojos dorados que le veían con asombro.

Su corazón pálpito con fuerza, extrañamente no tenía miedo sino ansiedad, quería acercarse a ese hombre, él empezó a subir la escaleras ella no se movió.

Cuanto tiempo he esperado

Bailando sin música

Cantando sin letra

Tocando sin instrumento.

Cuando le tuve enfrente, él la miraba con ternura… ella se incomodo.

-Kagome- su nombre sonaba bien en los labios de ese desconocido, ¿Por qué su corazón no paraba de latir? ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

Cuanto tiempo he esperado

Bailando sin música

Cantando sin letra

Tocando sin instrumento.

-¿Quién eres tú?- por alguna razón le dolió decir esas palabras, aun mas cuando él bajo su vista apresumbrado.

-Alguien que espero por ti- sus palabras sonaron cansadas y tristes.

Yo parpadee confundida.

-Pero sabes aun así… te amo.

Esperando por dos palabras

Que llegaron

Tarde pero llegaron

Cinco letras.

Kagome se vio atrapado en los brazos de aquel desconocido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como ahora era su costumbre. Sufría sin saber el motivo, lloraba sin tristeza, gritaba sin enojo.

Se entrego a ese abrazo sintiéndolo normal y natural.

Una sombra vigilaba con una sonrisa desde la copa del árbol sagrado, sus cabellos se movían cuando las hojas lo hacían, abrió su frágil mano donde un brillante fragmento relucía con un tono rosado.

-¿Quieres volver?- acaricio ese pequeño fragmento- Sí ella lo merece, jamás vi una alma tan pura como la de ella, que aun en el olvido siguió sufriendo y amando.

La sombra se inclino sobre el fragmento, lo beso y lo dejo ir.

-¿Así que decidiste morir?- su voz orgullosa y peligrosa se oyó cerca.

Midoriko sonrió antes de ladear su cabeza para verlo.

-Al parecer si, ella es demasiado pura para hacerla sufrir sin saber ¿No crees Sesshomaru?- el aludido solo miro a la pareja que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

-Estas consciente de que jamás podrás reencarnar, ya que tu corazón se encuentra incompleto.

-Lo sé pero por ella…- la miro ahora se encontraba abrazada a Inuyasha, llorando y con sus memorias recién recuperadas- valdría la pena morir. Además él espero siglos para poder encontrarse con ella, solo por ella soporto la soledad.

-Jamás podre comprenderte.

-No lo hagas- susurro levantándose se acerco a Sesshomaru- hasta siempre, Sesshomaru.

Sus labios tocaron los de él por unos segundos antes de desaparecer en la brisa.

-Adiós…

Sesshomaru se levanto, con una última hojeada a la pareja que ahora se entregaban a un beso, salto y se perdió entre las miles de personas que caminaban.

Midoriko renacía siempre para encontrase con su amor… sin embargo lo sacrifico para darle felicidad a alguien mas pero nadie lo sabría… solo su amor.

Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Bien ahora si acepto amenazas de muerte y todo lo que venga a su mente… oh rimo xD, bueno primero que nada quiero aclarar que el intento de canción yo lo hice xP aunque ustedes no lo crean… espero les haya gustado, tal vez no es el final que se esperaban… pero no sabía cómo terminarlo y esto me salió.**

**Bueno adiós.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Los quiere…**

**FiraLili**


End file.
